


Who, Conductor?

by Vessel_Fox



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vessel_Fox/pseuds/Vessel_Fox
Summary: Taking a look at the local trash grandpa.... Look, I don't know. There's The Conductor, shifty stuff, the possibility that this may or may not be continued.I've tagged this "Teen And Up Audiences" ///just to be safe///, in case I plan on adding more and stuff happens to happen. It shouldn't get more than some violence, emotional stuff, cursing, and/or  angst, though.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Who, Conductor?

" **CUT!** "

Each and every one of the owls in the scene paused, wide-eyed, as if controlled by a remote. Luckily (or unluckily) for them, it was much more likely that the thing controlling them was the risk of facing the rage of a stout, beaked fellow or getting straight-up fired.

The stout man in question was slumped in a director's chair, the feathers alongside his eyeless head drooping. He let out a yawn.

"Alllright, I think it's about time we wrap this up for tonight. _Peck_ , am I tired. Does anybody else feel that way?"

Several owls frantically shook their heads despite still having enough caffeine in their veins to last them days of no sleep. At that, the man clapped his clawed hands together and hopped off the chair.

"That's what I thought! Well then, go on, I'll see all of you on Monday."

He watched, hands folded behind his back, as all of the owls rushed off of the set with hurried "okaybye"s, "haveanicenight"s, and the like. In only a few moments, he was the only person standing on set. 

The creature's ears perked up, going back to their usual alertness. He stood there for a short while, drinking in the surrounding silence as if it was a glass of water he hadn't had in ages.

Stars, what a sound. Sometimes it was downright heavenly. It might as well be like a cozy blanket to him after a chaotic day, but he didn't want to linger in this comfort for too long. He didn't know when this period of total silence would end.

He took a great, deep breath,

and spun a little on the heel of his shoe, walking right for the maintenance closet and carefully shutting the door behind him.

There was no way in peck he was going to waste his time on the highway using up gas money that could be spent on production endeavors and repairs.

The creature pushed back his messily cuffed sleeve to reveal a small, discreet wristwatch-like device. Its face was glowing a soft orange.

A few seconds passed. There was a flash of orange light from underneath the maintenance closet's door.

No one was inside it anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I just want to say, commentary and criticism is much appreciated; if you like this, basically all you have to do is throw me a bone and I'll probably go nuts and try to write more. 
> 
> Also, if you /don't/ like this, or any details of this, I want to hear it, too! Chances are it might he helpful, and I'll be able to take what you say and assess it/try to apply it to my writing in the future to make it better.


End file.
